wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
War Spirit: Trick
is a SIGNI class associated with blue and black SIGNI. Trick SIGNI are based on various types of traps, pranks, and deceptions, or famous figures associated with stealth and deception or fairy tales. Gameplay Trick SIGNI are associated with . They utilize the Trap mechanic, punishing the opponent for attacking by the various detrimental effects of their traps. Black Trick SIGNI are associated with Guzuko and are focused around manipulating and milling the top cards of your deck. They also care about whether the level of a SIGNI is odd or even, with many cards rewarding players for running mostly odd-leveled SIGNI or even-leveled SIGNI. List of Trick SIGNI White Level 3 *Cagliostro, Alchemist of Trap Wisdom (Life Burst) Blue Level 1 *Browcra, Small Trap ( limited) *Dungeon, Small Trap (Life Burst) *Icicle, Small Trap *Itete, Small Trap (Trap, Life Burst) *Keshiotoshi, Small Trap (Trap, Life Burst) *Mine, Small Trap *Nezukozo, Small Trap *Roach Motel, Small Trap ( limited) *Teichiami, Small Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) *Trainbomb, Small Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) Level 2 *Beartrap, Medium Trap ( limited) *Claymore, Medium Trap *Comrus, Medium Trap ( limited) *Doodle, Medium Trap (Trap, Life Burst) *Fakelove, Medium Trap *Guruguru, Medium Trap *Honeygirl, Medium Trap (Trap) *Katori, Medium Trap ( limited) *Otohime, Medium Water Trap *Pigeonhat, Middle Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) *Plasbomb, Medium Trap (Trap, Life Burst) *Shpin, Medium Trap (Trap, Life Burst) Level 3 *Ali Baba, Large Trap (Trap, Life Burst) *Dokkiri, Large Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) *Goemon, Large Trap (Life Burst) *Kabuto Honey, Large Trap ( limited) *Lupinne, Large Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) *Lure, Large Water Trap (Eldora/ limited, Life Burst) *Oneclick, Large Trap ( limited) *Slichair, Large Trap (Trap, Life Burst) *Spam, Large Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) *Walk Water, Large Trap ( limited) *Whoopee, Large Trap (Trap, Life Burst) Level 4 *Bananan, Super Trap (Trap, Life Burst) *Biriri Gun, Super Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) *Boukeami, Super Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) *Chumoi, Super Trap ( limited) *Gijidou, Super Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) *Honeytra, Super Trap ( limited, Life Burst) *Octopot, Super Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) *Pitfall, Super Trap *Timerbomb, Super Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) *Trickar, Super Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) Level 5 *Houdina, God Trap ( limited, Trap, Life Burst) Black Level 1 *Antlio, Small Trap *Cheshire, Small Trap (Life Burst) *Clown Cannon, Small Trap *Dormouse, Small Trap ( limited, Life Burst) *Kakuzuke, Small Trap (Life Burst) *Lizard Building, Small Trap ( limited, [Life Burst) *March Hare, Small Trap ( limited, Life Burst) *Max Jack, Small Trap *Nezumiko, Small Trap *Oreore, Small Trap ( limited, Life Burst) Level 2 *Alu Baba, Medium Trap *Heiten, Medium Trap *Humpty Dumpty, Medium Trap (Life Burst) *Mad Hatter, Medium Trap *Pianosen, Medium Trap *Tsunawata, Medium Trap *Watch Rabbit, Medium Trap ( limited, Life Burst) Level 3 *Barabara, Large Trap *Dying Message, Large Trap ( limited) *Hariten, Large Trap ( limited, Life Burst) *Heart Queen, Large Trap ( limited, Life Burst) *Ishigoe, Large Trap *Jabberwock, Large Trap ( limited, Life Burst) *Kennomi, Large Trap *Mushroom Caterpillar, Large Trap ( limited) *Party Bazooka, Large Trap *Nakamiate, Large Trap *Tamanori, Large Trap Level 4 *Daisharin, Super Trap ( limited) *Dark Alice, Super Trap ( limited, Life Burst) *Dronco, Super Trap *J Ripper, Super Trap ( limited, Life Burst) *Mimic, Super Trap *Moran, Super Trap *Moriarty, Super Trap ( limited, Life Burst) *Tiama, Trap Book Dragon (Life Burst) *Yamigane, Super Trap (Life Burst) Support Category:War Spirit: Trick